


Melodies of the Heart

by jessnix



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, DNF, Fluff, Gay, Gream - Freeform, LGBT, M/M, Minecraft, Romance, Smut, couples, dream - Freeform, dreamnotfound, georgenotfound - Freeform, lgbtq+, mcyt - Freeform, sapnap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28887474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessnix/pseuds/jessnix
Summary: In this book I am going to write dnf one shots based around my favourite songs. If you have songs you would like a story written about, comment it so I can give it a listen and hopefully write a story around it.Editor - @SUNSETBELA on twt
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 15





	1. Sway - Michael Buble

The serene jazz music flowed through the crowded room. The laughter, the drinking and the dancing tried to pry my thoughts away from the task at hand, I nearly got distracted by the fun until I locked eyes with my target. George Henry Davidson.

He was conversing with a lovely looking lady yet he didn't seem all that interested in her, in-fact he looked around like he was searching for someone. Not once did he focus on the women in front of him, he turned his head towards where I was standing, I quickly slid behind a person trying to stay hidden. I know what George is up to so there a big chance he knows what I'm up to as well. But one thing is, he doesn't know what I look like. No one can ever put a name to my face.

People have seen what I look like, but I go by different names. If I wear a mask, I'm Dream. No mask, I'm Clay. When I wear a mask I keep the speaking to a minimum so no one can recognise me, it's what I have to do when I'm a spy for a huge federal agency

George plans to deliver confidential information to my agencies enemies. Codes to activate nuclear weapons, that they can release onto the country. He supposedly is handing them over tonight, and I'm here to stop that from happening.

I slowly make my way forward and politely tap on his shoulder. With a jolt, he turns to me, obviously not expecting to be disturbed from his thoughts.

"And you are?" He spoke softly, he had a strong British accent, I found rather pleasing.

"May I have this dance?" I asked ever so charmingly, holding out my hand to his. Sway by Michael Bublé erupted through the speakers. He eyes me suspiciously but I put on my dashing smile and he accepted, placing his near-empty bourbon glass on a waiters tray and taking my hand. With a sudden movement, I pull him to my chest. The man is small and fits right into my arms.

I need to come up with a plan, I saw him grab the codes out of his wallet and slip them in his back pocket, I have to get them.

When marimba rhythm starts to play, dance with me, make me sway

I gently start swaying back and forth, side to side as the music implies and slowly drag my right hand down his back, to his trouser pocket where he hid the codes, not noticing at first. I thought it was going to be easy but when I slid my finger into the pocket he sharply turned around, grabbing my wrists and putting them behind my back.

Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore, hold me close, sway me more

I didn't want to show any signs of struggle so I played with him a little.

"This would be better in the bedroom, wouldn't you think?" I said with a chuckle. This caught him off guard and he loosened his grip on me. I used this to my full advantage and spun back around dipping him like a proper gentleman.

Not one for flirting I see. This may come in handy.

Like a flower bending in the breeze, bend with me, sway with ease

I pull him up grinning, he looks flustered. We continue dancing and I decide to spice it up a bit. I stopped the simple moves and started dancing with more effort, moving our hips together, turning him out and spinning him back to my chest. He was struggling to keep up, so I kept going.

When we dance, you have a way with me, stay with me, sway with me

I slip my hand back down his trouser pocket, again and this time he doesn't notice. I slip the codes into my hand and with a push let go of his hands, strutting off proudly, thinking I had succeeded. Until I felt a small hand on my wrist. Unexpectedly, I get pulled back tripping over my feet. Seeing my little mishap, George rips the codes out of my hands and we resume dancing.

"I never said we're done" 

Getting confident now, this is fun.

Other dancers may be on the floor, dear, but my eyes will see only you

With our opposing motives, this interaction felt too vibrant and exciting to be fake. There was a spark and I suddenly felt small with him acting all dominant. I couldn't let this go on, I slid my hands down his back, not to get the codes as he was holding them tightly, just to make him feel small, I never submitted to anyone. No matter how attractive.

Only you have that magic technique, when we sway, I go weak

"You think that's going to work a second time?" he mutters with a chuckle.

"On no, that's not the reason. I just find teasing you, fun."

A deep blush grows on his face, I take his hand, and pull him out to an empty corridor. The music dying down as we get further away from the party.

"I'm guessing you're the spy sent to stop me?" he asks "sorry, but I won't give in"

"Well that was what I planned to do, but you intrigue me, so attractive," I say with all the confidence I could muster.

George scoffs, "as I said, I won't give in"

"Trust me, George, this isn't a trick."

I step towards him, he starts backing against the wall, as he has no place to go. I hear his breathing speed up, and suddenly hitch as he hits the wall.

"Wh- what are you doing?" he asks breathlessly.

I was getting into it. This was exciting.

"May I" I ask, sliding my knee in between his legs. He nods quickly, his face and neck beetroot red. We may be at opposite sides of the chess board but that doesn't mean we can't have fun, after all it takes two to tango.

I lean in crushing his lips against mine. I could still taste the bourbon on his lips. He was in shock, obviously not used to this kind of attention. After a while of just me kissing, he returned to reality and kissed back. I tried to gain access to his mouth, but he didn't grant it. I jerked my knee slightly up just under his crotch and a silent gasp left his mouth. I used this to slip my tongue in. I deepened the kiss, and George didn't seem to mind. I heard him making small groans, and I felt it against my lips. What seemed like hours later we parted, only to catch our breath. We made eye contact as we were left panting. He looked embarrassed as well as flushed.

"Come on, I'm all for parties, but shall we take this home?"

I didn't wait for his answer, only grabbed his hand and pulled him to the elevator.

I heard the elevator door shut and used this as a chance to link back up with George. A few worries floated around in my head, but I ignored them for the time being. George was too intoxicating.

My lips went from his mouth, to his jaw, to his neck. Him gasping at every little movement. I was trying to find the best spot and when he let out a quiet moan I knew I had found it. I was just about to start leaving a bruise in that spot when the elevator doors opened. He led me out the doors and to his black Porsche.

The George I had danced with, was not the one I was with now. He didn't like me very much when we first met, but now he can't get enough of me. I feel the same about him, and I don't know if I like it very much. He sped off in his Porsche, my hand on his thigh, he may be going a little over the speed limit, but he can get away with it. We pulled into the parking lot of his apartment building and we rushed out of the car. We were hungry for each other and didn't want to wait any longer than we had to. Hoping into another elevator, we were ready to resume what we had begun at the party but there was another lady in there. Both of us were clearly disappointed. He pressed the button taking us to the penthouse level. George was a federal agent, we got paid handsomely, and like I, he was generous when it came to surrounding himself with the luxuries of life. Minutes later, both George and I impatient, we made it to the top floor. As soon as we made it out of the elevator I pushed George ferociously against the metal doors. But he stopped me.

"Let's go to the bedroom"

I silently nodded as he strutted of to the master room. I was following behind, eying him hungrily.

Before I could even realise what was happening I got shoved onto the King bed. I turned onto my back and leaned on my elbows, propping myself up so I could get a better look at the man in front of me. He slowly removed his clothing and then mine shortly afterwards. I stared at the pile of clothing on the floor and remembered what tonight was all about. The codes. The codes must be in there, and this was a perfect way to get them. I forgot all about it when George started straddling me, and you can tell what happened after that.

~~~

George and I were both lying in bed, the sheets draped halfway over our bare bodies, I look over to the alarm clock and saw it was 4:30am. I hadn't be able to sleep, George on the other hand was in a deep slumber. I couldn't sleep because what I had to do was not going to be fun. I grew close to George in the little time we spent together and now I was going to betray him. It hurt, but I had to do it.

Weirdly, I cared for George. That scared me. I locked my heart off to everybody and here George was easily breaking downs those walls. I couldn't have that, in my line of work, caring for someone puts them in danger. I've lost everyone I loved and can't let that happen again. Without a second thought, I slowly got out of bed and chucked on my clothes from last night. I started rummaging around in the pockets of his clothing until I found what I was looking for. The codes. I ran out the room and into the elevator, quickly calling an Uber. I was distracting myself from what I had done. I was happy with myself but there was no other option. What will he think in the morning?

~~~

I slowly woke up in my bed, which felt oddly empty after last night. That boy, oh how amazing that boy was. I sat up and saw the empty bed, I looked around and saw his clothes were gone. Worried, I quickly got up, not caring about my naked state, and started rushing around my apartment, in hopes that the boy was still here. He wasn't. The only trace of him was a note on my kitchen bench reading

I'm sorry, but I had to complete my mission

Tears threatened to fall. I grew so fond of that man, but he used me. He used me from the start.

That son of a bitch took the codes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count 1948
> 
> A/N
> 
> And there we have it, my first one shot. Im sorry if it sucked, this is my first time writing a fanfic so if you have any tips, feel free to comment.
> 
> I writing these one shots based off of songs, so if you have a song you want me to write a dnf story about let me know.
> 
> One last thing, if you guys wants I can continue some of the oneshots into short books if you guys would like, but that will be later as I'm starting a new school soon.
> 
> Follow my tiktok for regular updates @/jessywastaken


	2. Dandelions - Ruth B (Pt 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ❗️TW homophobia❗️Homophobia is a theme throughout this whole story so I can’t put a warning right as it starts. Also I use the f-slur in this but I am lgbtq+ so I can reclaim it :)

I didn't want to move, definitely not out of the city. I love city life, there was always something going on, whether it be a show, a concert or a festival. It made my life exciting, but now I can't see any of that for the future. Sure where we were moving to was beautiful, but it was in the middle of nowhere. After hours of driving, and hours of complaining we made it to our new home. A little cottage. When you think of a cottage, the stereotype of one fits the description of my new place. A small but cute, old fashioned building. Bushes and flowers climbing up the walls and vines covering every surface. To be honest, it's not what I'm used to but it looked very peaceful. I guess it won’t be too bad. I still can’t get over the fact, I will be bored out of my mind. The only other house was across this huge flowery field, their cottage looking rather similar to ours. The school I will be attending is an hour bus drive away and the shops even further. I return from my thoughts and start unloading my stuff into the house.  
“Clay, don’t worry about that, your dad and I can do that'' My mother sweetly said. Well, I wasn’t going to argue. I just entered the house and went straight to my room.  
Our movers had already moved our furniture, and boxes into the house earlier today, so I immediately flopped down onto my bed. I looked around, I had a wonderful view of the field outside, I stared out at it and saw all these beautiful dandelions, across the field was the only other house in this part of Brighton. I wonder who lives there?  
~~~  
I stared out of my bedroom window, the neighbours arrived and to say I was excited was an understatement. I noticed there was another kid my age, finally. I could have a friend. No one has lived in that house for years and now that there is a family there, I might be able to escape my hell hole for a little bit each day. I sat there and watched, there wasn't much else to do around here. There wasn’t any signal and technology wasn’t that interesting to me. As the sun started setting, an eerie feeling crept into my stomach. My parents will be arriving home soon. I crept out the front door and out into the field, I lay down and watched the sunset. In the distance, I could hear my parents returning home from work. Yelling at each other like always. They were both as bad as each other and I just wanted to get away from them, permanently. I felt the fluffy dandelions tickle my neck as I lay back down, I picked one up, holding it between my dainty fingers. Blowing the petals into the breeze, I made a wish.  
I need an escape from this world  
I started closing my eyes, I've slept out here a lot and have gotten used to the cold breeze. Anything was better than being at my house. My parents never even notice if I'm gone. I was just about to fall into a light slumber when I heard footsteps. I peeked through the grass and saw it was the boy from earlier.   
I didn’t know how this would go as I'm not one for social interaction, but I wanted a friend. I don't have any proper friends, I have people I sit with at school but I lived too far away so we never got closer than that. I hoped this would go good though. He could be my escape.  
He sat down next to me but didn't say anything.   
“Hi,” I almost whispered. My voice is shaky.   
“Hi,” he said back just as quietly.  
“I'm George, what's your name?” God, I sound like a child. He chuckled, clearing noticing my anxiousness.  
“Clay,” he said simply.   
I didn't know what to say. As I was racking my brain for conversation starters, he spoke.  
“What are you doing out here at this time?”  
Oh, I didn't want to tell him the real reason but I didn't like lying. I'll tell him part of the reason.  
“Comfort, in all honesty. As you can see there are a lot of dandelions, meaning unlimited wishes, and sometimes I need those wishes.”  
He smirked, god that smirk was nice. Wait what am I thinking, that's disgusting.   
“Very philosophical answer, I am here because when you come from the city to here, you get bored easily. I don't know how I am going to live” he whined.  
I laughed, he looked very distraught, but this place is wonderful. He’ll realise that soon. The outdoors are so peaceful and private and so comforting. The only thing keeping me from running away are these dandelions, my wishes.  
“The city ah? Did you party all night and sleep all day, ‘cause I hate to break it to you. We are the only people in this area, and my family certainly do not throw parties.”  
“Nah I didn't go to parties, neither did I stay up all night, I do have school as well you know. But at least there were concerts, shops, beaches and friends close by, now I have none of that” he let out with a sigh.  
“Well, I could be your friend” I suggested “I don't have any and you seem cool”  
“That would be nice actually” he replied with a smile. He showed his pearly white teeth as he looked back at the sunset. The golden glow of the sky makes him look like something sent from heaven.   
I need to stop these thoughts or my parents will kill me.  
We both sat in comfortable silence for a bit. I was mad at myself for having these obscure thoughts about a guy. I wasn’t gay, my parents made that clear. But the more I look at him the more I realise how beautiful he is. I want to vomit. I have to leave, I can't deal with this.   
I stood up suddenly to bid him goodbye, and without another word, I was out of there.   
~~~  
I entered the warm house, it felt nice after lying in the cold air. But that feeling of euphoria quickly faded when I heard the shatter of glass coming from the kitchen. I was used to this, this constant arguing between my parents. They claimed they loved each other, and that this fighting was normal, but after a while, those words lost their meaning. I headed up the stairs to my room. Looking out my window like I always do. Clay is still lying in the field of dandelions. Blowing the fluff off of a dandelion. Making a wish, I wonder what he's wishing for.   
I see clay get up and leave after the sun is fully set. I headed to my bed and drifted off to sleep. 

“George, I love you-” Clay started leaning forward, brushing his lips against Georges. George, ignoring his thoughts, accepted the kiss and fireworks set off in his stomach. Until he was shoved to the ground. His father standing over him, his fist ready to land a punch. And he did, George's father hit his son, over and over. Screaming words like “faggot, nasty fairy, diseased pig, you’re going to hell.” saying it hurt was an understatement. Tears rapidly washed down his face, his breathing quickening. Soon unable to catch a full breath. He turned to see clay, hoping he would help but he was only laughing.

"Clay" he shouted, not noticing he had woken up from his nightmare. He tried catching his breath as he wiped the never-ending tears. 

I quickly ran out of the house to the field. I spent more time in that field than I did in my own house. I had my phone on me and checked the time, 3:30 am. Fortunately it was the weekend. I stared up at Clay's house and saw a light on, I wonder if that was Clay's room. It was the lower level so I decided to walk over and peak in. not weird at all. Turns out it was Clay's room, I knocked, giving him a fright but when he realised it was me, he opened the window. 

“George?” His voice was unusually bright for the time of day.

“Hi” I quietly responded. “I saw you were awake and wondered if you wanted to sit with me in the field?”

“Sure” the simple answer put a smile on my face as well as his. 

He climbed out the window and we stared at each other for a solid minute or so. Now we were closer, he noticed I had been crying.

Please don't ask. Please don't ask.

“What happened, george?” Fuck.

I was an honest person, so I decided fuck it, ill tell him about the dream. Well, not all of it. I'll leave out the part of us kissing and me kissing a boy.

I sighed, “let's sit down, it's a long story” he nodded, and we silently wandered into the middle of the field. He didn't say anything for a while, like he was waiting for me to be ready to talk.

“I had a nightmare” I started. I paused for a while, to see if he would say anything. He didn’t. So I continued.

“I was, well, kissing this g- person, and it was nice, but then my father came and well, he came and started hitting me” I looked down, disappointed. “And the person who i kissed just started laughing”

Clay didn’t look at me with fake pity. Which i was grateful for, i hated it. 

“What happened in real life to make you dream about your dad hitting you” that wasn't what i expected him to say. He seemed like he genuinely cared for me, I haven't had anyone care for me before. I kind of felt like he deserved to know the whole story. 

“Because he does it to me, in real life.” tears pricked my eyes once again, but I forced them not to fall. Clay gasped. 

“Well, in your dream- nightmare, why did he hit you for kissing someone, i mean you are 17, so i don’t see a problem with it.”

Fuck, he asked a question i didn’t really want to answer. But something about him makes me want to spill all my secrets out. Fine, i'll tell him.

“I was kissing a boy.” I winced, scared he was going to laugh, or insult me but all he did was move closer to me.

“Your dads homophobic?” he asked, but it felt like more of a statement.

I nodded. Too anxious to look up. The tears were now falling and there was nothing I could do to stop them.

He placed his hand under my chin, lifting up my face to look at him. He had a sad smile on his face. He wiped my tears.

“Well, your dad is dumb” he muttered with a chuckle. “Are you- are you gay?”

“No! Of course not, I can't be. That’s bad” i almost-yelled, flinching away from him.  
“No it's not, I don't know what you’ve been told to believe that, but it isn’t bad, it's perfectly normal” he coached, his hand still placed on my cheek. I relaxed a bit, and saw him leaning in, was this happening? I really wanted this, maybe I should give in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1925 words
> 
> A/N   
> Hey guys, I got six kudos on my last chapter and I’m very happy for that, I also got a song recommendation and plan on writing that story very soon. This story is very long and can’t fit into one chapter without me taking a while to publish so I am splitting it into two parts. I’ll try my best to get the next chapter out asap but I’m very busy and I am starting my new school 5 days :0 again thanks for the support :)


End file.
